interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty-class Assault Ship
Background As a Terran Federation politician put it, "The Liberty-class won the war in nine months." The unbelievable versatile nature of the Liberty-class from Assault Ship to Heavy Frigate to Cargo Vessel to Hospital Ship provides a unlimited future for the ship that has now become the new work horse of the Federal Navy and the Terran Federation. The future for the Liberty-class is limitless. Design "Designed to be a dedicated assault ship to land thousands of troops, equipment, supplies, and give them the tactical orbital support, base of operations, and other logistical support that a D-class Destroyer could simply not provide---since they were not designed for such a mission profile---the Liberty-class gave the Terran Federation the tactical advantage, finally, over the Sethas and Po'leks in terms of ground combat and planetary siege warfare." Manufacturer: Terran Engineering Shipwrights Line:'' 'Liberty'' '''Model: '''Assault Ship (other various; see Role) '''Class: Frigate (Anaxes War College System) Role: ' * Assault Ship * Heavy Frigate * Cargo Vessel (all weapons removed, except for Light Gun Batteries & point-defense weapons) * Hospital Ship (all weapons removed and replaced with point-defense weapons) '''Cost: '''Not for Sale '''Length: '''400 meters '''Height: '''150 meters '''Maximum Acceleration: '''4 MGLT '''MGLT: '''20 MGLT '''Maximum Speed (atmosphere): '''400 km/h '''Engine Units: '''1 Star-Drive Engineering Section's Nuclear Fission Liberty''-class Engine; 2 Star-Drive Engineering Section Reactant Agitator Injector Secondary Tactical Engines '''Hyperdrive Rating: Class 1 Hyperdrive Rating (normal, back-up): 'Class 14 back-up '''Power Plant: '''One Nuclear Fission Reactor with solar panel secondary power collectors '''Armor (Hull plating): '''1,216 RU '''Shields: '''2,560 SBD = Special Design Features What makes the ''Liberty-class so special is it's ability to be interchangeable from Assault Ship to Heavy Frigate to Cargo Vessel & Hospital Ship. All of this is done with a rather simple modular design. The Troops Barracks (in green) acts as that modular design, being able to be separated into several specific modules (see the thick black lines in the green & yellow) and hence be converted into the desired design with a easy fully-prefabricated modular replacement section. The Federal Navy designed several specific module sections for each of the greater modular design, allowing for a range of adaptations that encompass the Frigate, Cargo, & Hospital modular sections. While other features, including reduced/converted VES Cargo Hold for hospital supplies, extra cargo, or starfighter fuel/equipment on the Frigate design, the primary modular design is the primary feature. Systems "With highly sophisticated sensors and communications, a single Liberty-class Assault Ship could act as a mobile command post for a world-wide invasion and often surpassed Super Carriers in command post roles during planetary invasions." '''Sensors: * Sensor suite * Com-scan * Target Acquisition and Tracking * Starship Sensor Array * Elint (Electronic Signals Intelligence) * Spatial anomaly detector * Sensor ping * S-87 sensor suite Communications: ' * Tactical Communications' ''Tactical II Ground Assistance Communications Operating System (TAC-GAC for short) ** This communication system can establish a whole communications network with all ground forces on a planet to a single Assault Ship. Operators are able to stay in contact with ground force commanders and other military units constantly and can provide an unparalleled advantage in combat, able to break through most general forms of military jamming, natural interference, and other obstacles. Furthermore, the ability to listen on, break through most encryptions, and monitor enemy communications gives this communications equipment a deadly advantage to war commanders in the heat of battle. * Frequency Agile subspace transceiver * Radionics * 3 Rectenna (refitted for starship's size and use) * ion-scrambler * Subspace transceiver '''Targeting Systems: * SureTarget System's SureTarget Mark III Ground Acquiring Targeting System ''(Three-GATS for short) ** Highly classified by the Terran Federation, this newly developed technology surpasses all other known ground targeting systems in the known galaxy. Able to provide to the meter targeting information to a starship in orbit, the targeting system can literately place a missile or a turbolaser strike within a one meter target area of it's target from space orbit. Able to acquire multiple targets at once---and fire on multiple targets at once---through any weather or other planetary resistance, the targeting system gives the Assault Ship it's greatest asset: precise fire mission support to ground forces from orbit. * St2x targeting computer (for starship weapons) Cargo Capacity, Consumables, & Crew '''Cargo Capacity: '''N/A '''Consumables: '''2 years '''Crew:' * ' '''Officers: 75 * Enlisted: 300 * Gunners: N/A * Maintenance, Repair, & Operations (MRO): 123 * Marine Security Force: 183 (three 60 personnel shifts with 3 shift commanders total) * Marine Special Action Force (SAF): 84 (two 42 personnel platoons) '''Total:' 765 Armament * 4 Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (bow facing) * 1 DBY-827 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Turret (rear facing) * 20 Rapid Fire Medium Range Turbolaser Cannon ** Essentially a smaller and downgraded version of a DBY-827 with a shorter range and firepower then a standard turbolaser turret; excellent at close range ship to ship combat and anti-starfighter combat. * 14 Light Gun Batteries * 6 bow mounted Assault Proton Torpedoes and/or Assault Concussion Missiles ** normally Assault Concussion Missiles, unless on a special mission ** 60 carried total for the bow section, 10 pure tube * 4 Multipurpose Missile Launcher ability, including: ** Bunker-buster torpedo (20 carried) ** Cruiser Missile (20 carried) ** Flame Carpet Warhead (20 carried) ** Assault Concussion Missile (100 carried Complement "Powerful orbital bombardments with heavy turbolasers and multiple missile packages ensured even the strongest of Fortress Worlds didn't stand a chance. After a bloody onslaught of firepower to reduce defenses to rubble, the Liberty-class would deploy it's formidable ground forces. Able to enter the atmosphere of a planet, the Assault Ships could deploy forces both from a orbital deployment with space-capable craft and by opening it's own belly cargo bays in the skies of a planet and unleashing numerous ground forces." Assault Ship (Standard configuration) * 8,000 Federal Troopers * 1,000 Support Personnel * 42 Special Forces Soldiers / Personnel * 16'' Super Leviathan''-class Heavy Lift Transports (2 in Rear Hanger) * 6 Kraken-class Gunship (Rear Hanger) * 2 Intruder-class Drop Ships (1 Landing Pad, 1 Main Hanger) * 200 Harley-Davidson MT350E * 50 Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tanks * 50 Enforcer III Light Tactical Tanks * 100 Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicles * 150 All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicles * 50 Strykers * 50 Oshkosh L-ATV (JLTV-CCWC) * 150 Light Tacticals * 100 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) * 100 M35 2 1/2-ton cargo trucks * 36 Federal Cannon (6 piece sections, short range artillery) * 96 M777A2 Howitzer (4 piece sections, long range artillery) * 12 AS-90 * 12 M109 Howitzer * 2 Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Mass Driver cannons (1 piece sections, siege platforms) * 30 Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transports ** 20 Troop Transports / General Usage ** 5 Gunships ** 5 Medical * 5 Strike Eagle-class Low Altitude Assault Craft * 2 Guardian-class Low Altitude Heavy Weapons Platform * 9 Rapid Deployment Encampments-Regiment (RDE-R) Heavy Frigate '(Standard configuration) * 1,000 Federal Troopers * 100 Support Personnel * 12 ''Harley-Davidson MT350E * 2 Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tanks * 4 Enforcer III Light Tactical Tanks * 6 All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicles * 6 Strykers * 6 Light Tacticals * 6 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) * 6 M35 2 1/2-ton cargo trucks * 12 Federal Cannon (6 piece sections, short range artillery) * 4 M777A2 Howitzer (4 piece sections, long range artillery) * 6 Vulture-class Low Altitude Utility Transports ** 6 Troop Transports / General Usage * 1 Rapid Deployment Encampments (RDE) * Main Hanger/Ground Force Deployment Bays 3 Super Leviathan-class Heavy Lift Transport 2 Super Leviathan-class Assault Landing Craft * Launch & Recovery Bays 2 Super Leviathan-class Electronic Warfare Craft 1 Super Leviathan-class Boarding Craft 1 Super Leviathan-class Electronic Warfare Craft 10 Kraken-class Gunship * Rear Hanger (Modular Hanger design) 48 Assault X 1 Multi-role Heavy Fighter''s Special Notes * ' 'The "Rear Hanger" is located just forward of the aft landing pad. When the "Heavy Frigate" designation is used, the rear ''Intruder-class Drop Ship is removed for easy launch and recovery of vessels. The 48 starfighters launch and recover through the Rear Hanger, which is designed to open up and attach as a single large piece of hanger with the Heavy Frigate's Modular Hanger. * During Assault Ship missions, the Intruder-class Drop Ship is either flying alongside the Assault Ship or is launched with the first wave as to prevent a ship blocking the rear hanger. In most circumstances, however, the Intruder-class Drop Ship can be moved back far enough on the landing pad to allow easy and quick launching from the hanger; recovering vessels requires the Drop Ship to be moved from the landing pad. History "While supporters of the Configurate D-class Destroyer and her earlier models will stand-by the fact that---and history would agree---that the Destroyer line was the work horse of the Terran Federation, no one will deny the Liberty-class's impact on the war, even during it's last stages of bloody warfare." Seeing limited and combat trial duty in the last two years of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression between the Terran Federation and the Sethas Empire and the Po'leks Union States, the Liberty-class Assault Ship was produced en-mass and enjoyed lengthy use in all theaters of war during the last 9 months of the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression and after the war. Designed purely as a warship and assault ship for landing operations against siege warfare on Sethas and Po'leks held planets during the last months of the war, the Liberty-class was produced to replace the war torn and not specifically designed assault ship in the Configurate D-class Destroyer, which had, up to that point, served as the Terran Federation's primary assault ship in landing operations to replace the bulkier and older '''Army Corps Landing Ship. Designed to be a dedicated assault ship to land thousands of troops, equipment, supplies, and give them the tactical orbital support, base of operations, and other logistical support that a D''-class Destroyer could simply not provide---since they were not designed for such a mission profile---the ''Liberty-class gave the Terran Federation the tactical advantage, finally, over the Sethas and Po'leks in terms of ground combat and planetary siege warfare. It can be argued that the Liberty-class Assault Ship won the war in nine months. While supporters of the Configurate D-class Destroyer and her earlier models will stand-by the fact that---and history would agree---that the Destroyer line was the work horse of the Terran Federation, no one will deny the Liberty-class's impact on the war, even during it's last stages of bloody warfare. With dedicated assault ships now available to pound Sethas and Po'leks Fortress Worlds and strongholds, countless Configurate ''line Destroyers were redirected to other areas of the war and other duties, where their firepower and ground forces provided the means to chop away at the Sethas Empire and Po'leks Union States in even more places and harder then ever before. ''Liberty-class Assault Ships filled the once well-protected and resource rich space lanes of the Sethas Empire and Po'leks Union States, hounding once feared enemy defenders into running for their lives. Powerful orbital bombardments with heavy turbolasers and multiple missile packages ensured even the strongest of Fortress Worlds didn't stand a chance. After a bloody onslaught of firepower to reduce defenses to rubble, the Liberty-class would deploy it's formidable ground forces. Able to enter the atmosphere of a planet, the Assault Ships could deploy forces both from a orbital deployment with space-capable craft and by opening it's own belly cargo bays in the skies of a planet and unleashing numerous ground forces. With highly sophisticated sensors and communications, a single Liberty-class Assault Ship could act as a mobile command post for a world-wide invasion and often surpassed Super Carriers in command post roles during planetary invasions. During the terrible onslaught of the Po'leks Union States' home world of Po during the last month of the war, multiple task forces of Liberty-class Assault Ships laid waste to once thought in-destructible planetary defenses and deployed hundreds of thousands of troops, vehicles, and supplies onto a besieged enemy home world, while Glory-class Destroyers and Configurate-class Destroyers, Washington-class Super Carriers and Eagle-class Super Carriers, and frigates, cruisers, and corvettes of all types and sizes laid waste to the heart of the Po'leks navy and naval power all within the very heart of their Union States Liberty-class Assault Ships were so versatile that in a matter of a day, an Assault Ship could be converted into a Heavy Frigate or even a well armored Cargo Vessel to transport hundreds of thousands of supplies to the war effort. With extensive modifications, Liberty-class Assault Ships quickly saw their service in with the Medical Corps, being the new primary Hospital Ships in the Terran Federation within months. Hundreds of Liberty-class Assault Ships were mass produced in secret during the last two years of the war, able to fill almost any role needed by the war effort. With secretly produced Glory-class Destroyers and Eagle-class Super Carriers, the Terran Federation's new fleet steam rolled a battle worn, resource depleted, and outdated Sethas and Po'leks naval forces the last 9 months of the war. After the Sethas-Po'leks Wars of Aggression ended, Liberty-class Assault Ships found many modifications into hospital ships, cargo ships, and dedicated Heavy Frigates to maintain them in the new Federal Navy. The Assault Ship model itself found a home in primary fleets and wherever a ground force presence was needed. Assault Ship models are deployed with any military task force needing a ground presence and are a constant site as cargo ships and hospital ships in rebuilding Federal and former Sethas and Po'leks devastated worlds after the war.'' Liberty''-class ships have found increasing favor with the Federal Navy as Heavy Frigates to replace older cruisers; the Heavy Frigate design has also become a favorite for planetary defense and long range patrol because of their armor and newer / more advanced sensors & communications. Despite their slow speed, Liberties are finding a use almost everywhere, from the Navy to the Army. As a Terran Federation politician put it, "The Liberty-class won the war in nine months." The unbelievable versatile nature of the Liberty-class from Assault Ship to Heavy Frigate to Cargo Vessel to Hospital Ship provides a unlimited future for the ship that has now become the new work horse of the Federal Navy and the Terran Federation. The future for the Liberty-class is limitless. Category:Fleet